As discussed in the Applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,436 issued Sep. 22, 1992, to Jaeger et al. in optical communication systems and high speed signal processing systems slow wave electro-optic waveguide modulators with low power consumption are important elements of an overall system.
The above identified Jaeger et al. patent, discloses specific slow wave electrode configurations employing a pair of parallel electrodes used in combination with a pair of parallel waveguides formed for example, in gallium arsenide (GaAs) or indium phosphide (InP) based compound semi-conductors. The waveguides and electrodes are suitably positioned in interactive relationship so that the electro-optic effect of the waveguide is changed significantly as the voltages on the conductor strips are changed.